


A lot of little

by Vampgirl236



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Gabriel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Baby Dean Winchester, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Dean Winchester and his brother Sam are both littles. Though one is older physically, that doesn't always go the same way mentally. Dean has to learn the hard way that he's not quite the big kid he thought he was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	A lot of little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lkatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkatz/gifts).



> Prompt: "I’d like one where Castiel is deans caregiver and and Gabriel is sams caregiver and dean is much younger than Sam and sometimes he doesn’t realize it and dean get himself sacred or stuck and Gabriel and cas come save the day. Featuring lots of cuddles and dean with a pacifier and a diaper."

It was rather breezy outside. Dean could hear the branches of the trees outside his window dancing in the wind as he sat idly in his bed. He had just woken up, though he wasn't sure what had caused him to. Be it the wind or the sudden chill that swept through the house, but it didn't matter. Now that he was awake there was no way he was going back to sleep by himself, even if it was only six AM. 

Still groggy from just waking up, he stretched and stood up, grabbing his blanket from the bed and wrapping it around his shivering frame. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to his room and looked out into the empty hall of the bunker. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he ventured out into said hallway, on a mission. A few minutes later (though it seemed like hours to his sleepy mind) he was standing outside another door. He hesitated for a moment before cracking the door open and peaking inside.

"Daddy?" He asked softly into the room, opening the door enough that he could step inside. Castiel lifted his head from his book, somewhat surprised to be interrupted. 

"Dean? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in a hushed tone as he put his book to the side and stood, walking over to his baby.

"Cold.." Dean mumbled, looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes with his head down, as if he expected to be scolded for not being asleep.

Castiel just smiled softly and brought the boy into a hug, wrapping his wings around him as birds do their young. Though his wings were unseen to Dean's human eyes, he curled into them as if he knew they were there. They seemed to bring a great deal of comfort to the little so Castiel made a point of holding him in them whenever it was possible. 

"Come here, little one." The angel commanded gently as he scooped Dean up into his arms. Though Dean was technically larger than Castiel, it felt natural to the two of them. Castiel closed the still ajar door with his free hand and walked back over to his bed with Dean in his arms. The angel situated the two of them in the bed with Dean still cradled up against him, as he grabbed his book once more.

"Would you like daddy to read to you?" The caregiver asked, not really waiting for an answer before he started reading aloud, his other hand running through Dean's hair as the baby fell back asleep. Warmed by his daddy's wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter one! The plot shall thicken ^-^ (Also if anyone else has any prompts for another work, let me know!)


End file.
